riku discovers sora's secret GASP!
by louicica bunny overlordesses
Summary: ... with consequences only yaoi fans could think of. yep, YAOI! written by a complete idiot, please excuse me becasue it is my first lemon . all my friends like it cos, hell yaoi is our religion christian :P


THIS IS A LEMON WRITTEN BY JESS. SHE HAS NOT TAKEN INTO ACCOUNJT SPELLING MISTAKES AND THE LIKES. SHE PLAINLY DOESN'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY.

Sora looked so cute looking from below. those were the thoughts of riku. but he knew that sora would never accept him if he knew. there was no point in even trying to explain his confused feelings. riku was staying round at sora's house that night and he was embarrassed because he had a crush on sora. he had a BIG crush on sora. sora looked down at him and a lock of gravity defiant hair floated infornt of his face, he looked cross-eyed and tried to blow it away but he didnt succeed. riku playfully hit him ' budge up' he said and, as sora moved over he squeezed next to him. sora looked close from this angle too. even cuter infact.

riku looked so fit looking on him from above. sora could see that he was thinking about something probably his latest crush he thought, almost grimacing at the thought. why do all the really cute ones with lovely long grey hair have to be straight, at least he hoped not. trying to get riku's attention, he looked down, a lock of hair hanging infront of his face, he then acted like a little kid, crossing his eyes and trying to blow it away he felt as if riku seemed distant and distracted when he asked him to budge up but he did so obligingly and he felt a pang through him as he felt clouds warm body next to his.

'are you okay cloud you seem distant today, has someone threatened you to a duel? sephiroth? roxas? axel?' sora asked. riku couldnt tell him the truth never, well maybe he could, he had told some girls before and that had gone well but this was different. he could see trust and deep caring in sora's eyes. he had to look away.

maybe someone is pissed with him, thought sora. but when he asked him he just looked even more distant, staring into his eyes he saw sorrow and care, riku looked away. sora felt that he had to speak out about his feelings, he felt he couldnt miss this moment. he leaned forwards but suddenly turned red when he felt he was having an erection.

suddenly riku realised, it all pieced together. he leaned towards sora and kissed him full on the lips, caressing his tounge with his own. he gently moved and undid his jeans leaning and undoing his younger 'friend's' in the process.

sora was stunned, riku had never, ever done anything to show anything more than friendship. immediately he threw off his own shirt and ripped open each of riku's buttons, one by one, with his teeth, pulling off his boxers with his hands.

riku never expected sora to feel the same way, he pulled him towards him and started kissing his neck, slowly and deliberately biting slightly, drawing some blood, sora gasped and started to stroke his waist reaching up to his neck then running back down to his legs. riku felt himself moaning with pleasure, tingles running down his spine.

as soon as riku started kissing him, he felt an urge to feel him, he gasped when riku drew blood, loving every minute, but he craved more, something better, he wanted sex. he whispered in riku's ear 'i believe it is my turn' immediately riku stopped and he seemed startled when sora took the tip of his erection in his mouth, and started sucking it.

riku couldn't help being surprised at the notion. he gasped and moaned with pleasure, pleased that sora's parents had gone shopping and wouldn't be back for ages. he maneuvered into a position where he could clearly suck the tip of sora's erection and did so spontaneously, the reaction he got almost made him bite down.

sora started squirming and squealing and so released riku, starting to kiss from the bottom of his legs moving upwards stopping to suck on his erection briefly then moving back downwards, feeling riku shivering with pleasure beneath him. 'do you have any-' started riku, but was silenced when sora reached round grabbing an ornamental duck, twisting its head he smothered some of the contents on his arse and on his erection shivering with pleasure, nerves, and excitement he handed it to riku who did the same.

smothering himself as sora had done he gestured to himself and then to sora's arse and sora nodded excitedly ' you sure' he asked and again, sora nodded. without hesitation he slided over and slipped his erection into sora's arse, moaning with devilish pleasure at the fact that they were defying nature.

sora cried out in surprise, pain, pleasure, and joy, cursing because how pleasurable it was, starting to pump, he felt similar sensations racking his body, he cried out in pleasure before moaning ' oh! ri Oh! ku do oh! you wa oh! nt a goooh! god im gonna oh! ah!' masturbating has never been this good he thought as he felt the pleasure die away for a second

masturbating has never been this good thought riku as he pumped in and out with his erection in sora's arse, screaming with pleasure and pain, when the roles were reversed and he immediately started pumping, thrusting sora inside him, he cried with pleasure and pain and he felt him self yelp and then he suggested ' soooh! raaah! maaaiy! beeeeh! we oh! shouldddOH!-' sora seemed to hesitate for a moment, then removed his erection. ' HA gotcha!' cried riku, wrestling him into the perfect position so that he could kiss all up the back of sora, starting at his toes, moving along, all the way up to his neck, before sora wrestled him over.

wrestling riku over, he wiped his penis but then started to suck his erection, pumping with his tounge and feeling the entire guilty pleasure wash over him, before moving so riku could suck his erection too...

i honestly couldnt be bothered to write any more, but tell me how you like it :P lol somehow i think i might stick SLIGHTLY to writing umm straight ones. LOL. i can still write yaoi sometimes maybe, its quite fun but i still like straigh because it is easy to do and you dont get confused with HIS penis and HER penis i mean, you would be quite scared so yh. i hope you enjoy LOL enjoy WHAT!? and kat0 u owe me one for changing it. LOL. well that concludes the talk from the author. OH YEAH, i only have the :: bit because putting spaces makes the crud that is at the beginning come up im between each bit LOL. well CYA XOX bibi


End file.
